


White knuckles on porcelain

by thistreasurehunter



Series: After the Rain: Lightning Flashes of the Future [3]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bath Sex, Boyfriends looking after each other, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: Pope joins JJ in the bath and things get a little frisky.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Series: After the Rain: Lightning Flashes of the Future [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819378
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	White knuckles on porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are aged 18+
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

JJ let out a deep sigh as he sank down into the steaming hot water.

He’d never really been a bath person before he’d got together with Pope. He’d never really had the opportunity. But’s he’s happy to admit that he’s been converted. The first time he’d come home to find Pope neck deep in a floral scented bubble bath he’d raised an eyebrow at his lovely, slippery, bubble-soaked boy. Pope had just rolled his eyes and gently told him to stop being judgemental and get in. So JJ had. And Pope had done a pretty thorough job of persuading him that, actually, bubble baths were great. And now JJ was a convert for life.

Laying back, JJ smiled at the memory, and also a few other bubbly fun moments they’d shared since then. He sighed deeply and let himself sink further into the deliciously hot water, his muscles unwinding; the heat, and the steam, and the bubbles erasing the stresses of the day.

Blinking his eyes open, he looked around the little bathroom he shared with Pope. His gaze falling on the mirror over the sink, he noticed that the steam from his bath had once again revealed the scrawled message from a couple of mornings ago that Pope had left him in the condensation. Pope had used the bathroom first and then wandering out into the kitchen to make them some breakfast while JJ jumped in the shower after him. As JJ stepped out of the shower stall, wrapping a towel around his waist, he noticed the declaration Pope has written with his finger in the corner of the steamed-up mirror: **PH <3 JM**. Such a small thing, but it made JJ’s stomach flip over all the same.

Still damp from the shower and with only the towel around his waist, JJ had walked straight into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Pope from behind as he stood at the counter buttering toast. Pope had grumbled about JJ getting him all wet, but ignoring his own words, had turned in JJ’s arms and allowed JJ to pull him further into his embrace, holding him as close as possible in a silent declaration of joy and thanks and love. And Pope had just wrapped his arms around JJ and held on. Because Pope just knew. Knew that in moments like this, JJ was simply overcome with the knowledge that _this_ was actually his life now. That he could wake up to a love note from his boyfriend. That he could cuddle him in their kitchen, _their_ kitchen. That after puttering around making breakfast, JJ could take Pope out somewhere, wander down the street holding his hand like it was the most natural and normal thing in the world, and that would be okay. Pope knew that in moments like this, JJ was overcome with the feeling that his whole life was the most unbelievable privilege and one which he was still struggling to accept that he deserved. So Pope just held on, held tighter, loved harder. And standing there, they both just silently sent thanks to the universe for the other. And as their lips finally met, they both vowed again to never take this life for granted and to enjoy every single moment they had to live it. Together.

Now, seeing the shadow of that message again, JJ felt a familiar thrill run through his veins and a soft warm glow start somewhere in his chest.

It was then that JJ heard the front door open and then heard Pope call out from the hall, “Hey, I’m home!”

JJ smiled fondly and called out, “In here!”

He heard Pope clattering around in the hallway and then footsteps padding over in the direction of the bathroom. Tapping lightly on the door, he cracked it open and peered in. Seeing JJ languidly stretched out in the tub and the soft, blissed out expression on his face, Pope broke into a grin and he came fully into the room.

“What a scene to come home to,” he smiled warmly. “Like a treat for my eyes!”

JJ hummed and lifted his chin up in wordless invitation. Like a call and response, Pope stepped forwards and bent over to place a kiss on his lips. Pope went to pull back, but JJ pushed a damp hand into the curls behind Pope’s ear and pulled him back down for another, opening his mouth slightly and slowly running his tongue against Pope’s bottom lip. When he broke the kiss, he kept their faces close together, so when he spoke, the movement of his mouth gently brushed the sensitive skin of Pope’s lips. “Welcome home, darling,” he breathed out, nuzzling their noses together and Pope gave an involuntary little shiver.

“Yep,” Pope swallowed thickly, “definitely getting in now.”

JJ huffed a laugh and stole one last kiss, before letting Pope stand to strip out of his clothes.

JJ watched Pope appreciatively and Pope winked and gave JJ a little strip-tease, letting the shirt fall from his shoulders with a flourish and shimmying out of his pants with little rolls of his hips.

JJ grinned again and pushed himself backwards in the tub slightly, making room for Pope between his spread legs.

“Nu-uh,” Pope shook his head, stepping forwards and absently waving his hand. “Scoot forwards, I’m going to be the big spoon.” JJ quirked his head, but did as requested and moved forwards to allow Pope to get in behind him. After a bit of splashing and rearranging of limbs, they were finally in place.

“Not the most elegant of manoeuvres,” Pope admitted, encouraging JJ to lay back against his chest, “but definitely worth it!” He nuzzled his nose into the space behind JJ’s ear, encircling one arm around JJ’s chest and running the other hand down the length of JJ’s arm to entwine their fingers. He let out a happy hum, then paused.

“Why are you so tense?” Pope asked.

“Oh,” JJ said sheepishly. “I don’t want to lean back against you too hard. I’m too heavy, I might hurt you.”

Pope’s heart clenched. This man – this beautiful, wonderful, considerate man – was holding himself stiffly in the bracket between Pope’s legs, in the bath he’d run for himself which Pope had hijacked, because he didn’t want to hurt him. Pope sighed, kissed the strip of neck closest to his lips and held JJ tighter.

“Just lay back, sweetheart,” he murmured into his neck. “Like you could hurt me! You with your skinny waist and thin writs.”

“And strong, broad chest,” JJ added quickly.

“Face it, sweetheart,” Pope smiled, his large hand easily wrapping around JJ’s delicate wrist. “In masculine terms, you’re _little_.”

“Pope!” JJ gasped in mock shock. “What a thing to say to a man!”

“You know I didn’t mean it like _that_ ,” Pope groaned, but he could feel JJ’s smile, even if he couldn’t see it.

“Anyway,” Pope said, “I think we’ve established plenty of times that you can’t break me.” He smiled mischievously tracing his lips over the shell of JJ’s ear, “You and I both know I can take a pounding.”

He heard JJ snort a laugh and then, tentatively, he relaxed back against Pope’s chest. They both sighed in contentment, JJ absently playing with Pope’s hand, both just basking in the moment and sinking further into the embrace.

After a few minutes, JJ heard the gentle click of a bottle top, then Pope’s fingers worked their way into his hair, spreading shampoo and massaging his scalp sensuously. JJ groaned and melted under Pope’s fingers. Pope focussed on the pressure points around JJ’s temples and the delicate space at the base of his skull and behind his ears, keeping massaging long after the shampoo had been thoroughly worked through his hair.

As he lay back in Pope’s arms, JJ felt a familiar feeling start up low in his stomach and a pressure beginning to build between his legs. Sighing deeply, he allowed himself to further succumb to the feeling of Pope’s fingers pressing and gently working their way through his hair, letting his arousal build slowly. After a time, Pope gently encouraged JJ to tilt his head back and Pope used the glass from the sink to carefully rinse the suds from his hair.

“Thank you,” JJ murmured, and Pope just kissed his smooth, lightly freckled shoulder in response.

As he lay there, JJ felt Pope’s lips press into his shoulder again and again, then slowly start to make their way up his neck. JJ sighed and tiled his head back against Pope’s shoulder, giving Pope more access. Pope slowly kissed up the column of JJ’s neck, scraping his teeth over a particularly sensitive spot and sucking lightly at another, although making sure not to leave a mark. He licked a warm stripe up the crease behind JJ’s ear and turned his head to nose into JJ’s hair.

As Pope focussed the attention of his mouth on JJ’s neck, JJ felt the pressure in his lower abdomen and groin increase. He felt himself growing hard, a low thrum starting to pulse between his legs. He shifted his hips, letting his legs fall open wider.

“Pope,” JJ sighed dreamily.

Smiling against his neck, Pope slipped his hands under JJ’s arms and stroked down JJ’s chest, circling a nipple with his finger lightly, before swiping over the hardened nub. JJ breathed deeply and Pope pinched lightly, then switched to the other side to repeat the action.

Pope let his hand sink further, dipping below the level of the water and traced down over JJ’s taut muscles and briefly dipped into the hollow of his belly button. JJ twitched in Pope’s arms and Pope repeated the action. As Pope slowly circled his finger in the little hollow, JJ felt unexpected sparks of pleasure jolt through him, as though there was a direct line connecting his belly button to his cock. His toes curled and he felt his cock twitch. JJ let out an uninhibited groan and – as though urged on by the sound of JJ’s arousal – Pope shifted his hips and JJ became aware of Pope’s own harness pressing against his lower back.

Finally letting his hand drop further, Pope raked his fingers through the coarse hair at the base of JJ’s cock, then dragged his fingertip up the silky smooth skin of his shaft, following the ridge of a vein then swiped his thumb over the head, teasing the small slit.

JJ groaned and shifted his hips eagerly, desperate for more. Pope smiled and gently took JJ’s earlobe between his teeth. Finally, he wrapped his hand around JJ’s thick length and, just as he began to pull, started sucking on JJ’s earlobe.

JJ keened. He leaned back further against Pope’s chest and fought the urge to push his hips up into Pope’s fist as Pope worked his length with deliciously long pulls and squeezes, while the other hand continued to stroke over JJ’s chest and occasionally tweak his nipples.

Pope enjoyed the feel of the solid warm hardness of JJ in his fist and the small panting sounds he was making. Pope found JJ’s preferred rhythm – a steady pull and squeeze which would drive him crazy, but which wouldn’t be enough to tip him over the edge just yet – and continued to jerk him slowly, letting the pressure build.

Pope turned his head and looked at JJ in profile, taking the opportunity to appreciate his beauty: his straight nose, soft lips, the square line of his jaw, the soft fan of eyelashes against his cheeks. Pope gave his upward stroke an extra twist over the head of JJ’s cock and watched happily as JJ’s face scrunched in pleasure, a flash of teeth appearing as he bit his bottom lip and a pink flush appearing high on his cheeks. As his fist came up again, Pope repeated the twist of his wrist, adding a flick of his thumb over the tip. JJ groaned, his slippery fingers grasping onto the smooth porcelain edge of the tub. Pope kissed JJ’s neck soothingly, then gently scraped his teeth across the skin eliciting a hum of pleasure from JJ. He increased the pace of his hand slightly and JJ’s chest rose and fell rapidly, his hips twitched, his thighs tensed, and he finally began bucking his hips and fucking up into Pope’s hand.

Pope let his other hand drop to JJ’s leg, before running it up the inside of JJ’s thigh, making him squirm. Pope took JJ’s balls in his hand and rolled them gently. JJ’s breath hitched. Pope rolled JJ’s balls again, then tugged slightly. “P-Pope,” JJ stuttered. Pope pressed his lips together in a suppressed smile and let his hand wander down further. With one fingertip, he gently circled JJ’s sensitive, furled hole. JJ made a strangled little sound in his throat and Pope circled around the rim again and then placed the pad of his fingertip directly over JJ’s entrance. He didn’t try to push in, just rubbed ever so gently forwards and backwards. JJ made another choked gasp, his knuckles white where his hands grasped the edge of the tub. When Pope felt JJ beginning to push back, trying to bear down on his finger, Pope removed his hand.

JJ whined at the loss of contact, but before he could work his lips around a response, he became aware of Pope blindly reaching through the assorted bottles on the side of the bath. Grabbing the right one, Pope removed his hand from JJ’s cock just long enough to squeeze some of the waterproof lube onto his fingers and spread it around. Then his hand was back on JJ’s leg encouraging him to hook the left one over Pope’s leg and lifting the right one to dangle over the side of the tub. Pope bent is own leg and used it to support the back of JJ’s thigh, preventing him from slipping down the tub and helping keep JJ spread open for him.

As he lay, splayed and vulnerable in Pope’s arms, JJ considered being self-conscious. However, as he shifted slightly, to more snugly align himself in Pope’s lap, Pope’s erection slipped into the crack of JJ’s ass. JJ heard Pope suck in a quick breath and his hips stuttered upwards involuntarily. JJ turned his face towards Pope and as their lips met in sweet, off-centred kiss, Pope began pushing his hips in shallow thrusts, fucking up into the hot, tight space between JJ’s cheeks. Breathing heavily, Pope brought one hand down to resume his steady pull on JJ’s cock and snaked the lube covered hand down between JJ’s legs and circled JJ’s hole once, before gently easing one finger inside.

JJ sucked in a sharp breath, then let it out in a slow moaning exhale as Pope gently began pumping his finger in and out. The feeling of Pope’s finger inside him was simply delicious, a sensation JJ knew he would never tire of. He relished the feeling of letting Pope inside his body, letting Pope touch him in a way nobody else ever had. He loved the pressure and the fullness and the intimacy. He even loved that swooping feeling he got in his stomach; the one that made him feel like he was about to _go_ , but was really just his brain catching up with what was happening to his body. He closed his eyes and focussed on the feeling of Pope’s finger inside him, of Pope’s hand on his cock, of laying here warm and wet and safe in the bubble of Pope’s loving embrace.

“Pope,” he sighed happily, and Pope smiled and gently eased a second finger inside him, pumping and scissoring and then twisting _just right_.

“Fuuuuuuck!” JJ gasped, his hips bucking involuntarily, the warm water of the bath splashing against the side of the tub. Pope grinned into his neck and brushed his fingers against JJ’s prostate again, his other hand still working JJ’s length and his own hips still pushing his cock up between JJ’s ass cheeks.

Pope tightened his grip on JJ’s shaft and increased the pace even more, keeping time with the push of his fingers inside him. He could feel the rapid rise and fall of JJ’s chest, and the urgent push of JJ hips, caught between wanting to fuck up into Pope’s fist and also grind down on his fingers.

And for a shining, golden second, they were caught in a moment of bliss. Pope groaned at the feeling of friction on his cock as he rubbed it between JJ’s cheeks and his stomach flip-flopped at the mewling, desperate sounds JJ began to make as Pope increased the speed of his fist and brushed repeatedly against the spot that made JJ’s breath hitch every single time. And it was so good, and so perfect, and suddenly Pope felt very close to the edge, the urgent throbbing between his legs encouraging him to push up against JJ harder and at the same time jerking him faster and pumping his fingers deeper.

JJ groaned wildly. His whole body thrummed with electricity as he lay splayed in Pope’s lap. His thoughts were clouded. He was so sensitive, so reactive, he felt like a highly strung ball of energy and sensation. His entire world had narrowed to the feeling of Pope’s hand on his cock and his fingers in his ass. The pressure was building again. JJ twitched and tightened his fingers around Pope’s forearm, dimly aware of Pope thrusting up against his ass. JJ’s stomach muscles clenched, his thighs twitched, and the pressure just kept building and building. “Pope,” he gasped, “Pope, I’m… I’m gonna…” And Pope was moaning into his neck, teeth scraping the sensitive skin. And suddenly a hook behind JJ’s navel twisted sharply and he was tensing, his stomach muscles tightening, thighs straining, breath catching. And with a throb of pulsing urgency, he was gasping and trembling and rhythmically clenching around Pope’s fingers and releasing into the warm water. And behind him the frantic thrust of Pope’s hips faltered and he heard Pope gasp and groan and then finally felt him shuddering his own release into the tight, hot space between their bodies.

Pope slowed his hands and ever so gently, eased his fingers out of JJ’s body. JJ twitched slightly at the over-stimulation, but Pope ran a damp hand over his lower stomach soothingly and kissed just below his ear.

JJ’s muscles felt weak and fuzzy in the afterglow, his body limp and only remaining propped up in the tub by Pope’s firm hold. He turned his head, blindly searching for Pope’s lips. Pope closed the space between them and they both melted into the sweet press of their lips. The tenderest of touches. They parted and Pope helped JJ untangle his legs, once again holding JJ gently between the bracket of his legs. He stroked one hand soothingly over JJ’s bicep and then brought it up to his forehead to push the slightly damp hair out of JJ’s eyes.

JJ smiled, closed his eyes, and hummed in satisfied pleasure, and Pope could feel the vibrations reverberating through JJ’s back and into his chest. He continued running his hands comfortingly over JJ’s face, his arms, through his hair, then his hands stilled and he gave a deep, contented sigh.

“Hey,” JJ said softly. “Don’t go to sleep on me, back there.”

“Mmm,” Pope groaned.

“Come on, soldier, open your eyes. We need to get out now.”

“Just five more minutes,” Pope mumbled and JJ smiled fondly.

“Okay,” he agreed. “But only five minutes, this water is starting to get cool and I doubt we want to just hang out in a cold bath of cum.”

Pope grimaced and opened his eyes to peer at JJ. “Eugh, way to break the moment babe! That sounds disgusting.”

JJ grinned, turning in his arms and booped him on the nose with one slightly pruned finger, his eyes twinkling. “It’s positively filthy and you love it.”

Pope rolled his eyes fondly.

JJ’s heart clenched again and he was suddenly filled with an overwhelming feeling of affection. He leaned forwards and kissed Pope, a firm press of slightly parted lips.

When they parted, Pope was looking back at him quizzically.

JJ just shrugged and answered the unspoken question. “Out of all the things I’ve been addicted to in my life, you are by far the most intoxicating. And the only one I never want to quit, or get clean from.” He paused and looked into Pope’s kind, sincere eyes. He let one corner of his mouth quirk up in a small smile and added simply, “with you… well, with you, I want to be filthy forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day! 💙


End file.
